


We Are

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [6]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell did we do tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I honestly thought that I had posted this part before. It's been completed for a long while, I don't know why I haven't but here it is. Second, there's reference to the man from a previous part.

~*~ 

 

 

When he thought about it Puck didn’t blame Matt for keeping what he was a secret for so long. Hell he’d be like, a hypocrite if he starts wailing on Matt for not saying anything. What he didn’t appreciate was his boy holding out on the whole my 'girlfriend' (yeah he's seen those looks before) is just like you thing. Puck is talking about the fact that this chic can move with 'lights' just like he can. 

 

See it’s like this. 

 

He was coming back from the movies with Kurt (on their third date thank you), when they heard a shout coming from the other end of the theater district. They would have kept going but, Puck just couldn't bring himself to walk away. That pain in his chest, the one with the strong tug just wouldn't let him. 

 

 

He'd later identify the same feeling he has whenever Libi is up to something.  

 

 

Telling Kurt to stay put Puck ran down the dark streets and rounded the corner just behind the theater only to stop in shock. The man with the wild hair stands before a crumpled figure with some weird knife in his hand. There’s fear in Puck's heart just before he thrust out his hand mentally calls for the weapon. 

 

 

The man looks at Puck just as the knife reappears in his hands, it takes a split second but than the wild man just disappears. He doesn't understand what just happened nor does he have time too. The crumpled figure on the floor slowly sits up and under the lamp light Puck has just enough time to recognize... 

 

 

“Matt.” 

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

 

Puck was sure that he'd broken at least a few laws driving the way he did. Matt was in the back seat and Kurt was trying to keep pressure on the wound. He was pretty sure that he couldn't take his friend to the hospital not if there was a chance that they could be outted for what they were. That was the last thing they needed. So when Matt told them about his 'friend' who could help out, Puck didn't hesitate to get an address. Kurt was a lot harder to convince this was the better solution, only cause he didn't know about their friend being a witch. A conversation better save for later, you know when Matt wasn't bleeding to death all over the backseat of his truck.  

 

 

 

The place Matt had rambled about was damn near across town, and by the time he'd pulled up to an ancient looking building Matt had stopped talking and was barely moving. 

 

 

The chic who answered the door wasn't at all happy but he really didn't give a shit. His boy was almost lifeless hanging between him and Kurt. Getting Matt to the sofa and trying to keep Kurt calm was hard enough. He was still trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that, the man who did this might be like them. 

 

 

 

When Kurt had left the room to get hot water and towels, she started talking to him but all he could think of was that Matt had been alone when this happened. He'd almost walked away from his friend. 

 

 

“Ok look, Puck is it? Matt is about two minutes away from dying here, and I can't do this by myself so you're gonna have to suck it up and help me.” 

 

 

“What?! He said you could help, so get with the HELPIN.” 

 

 

“It doesn't work that way I'm only half white lighter I can't do this with out your side.” 

 

 

Puck was seconds away from throttling the chic when Kurt came running back in holding out clean towels to her. She was wiping away the blood around the wound before throwing away the towels. Kurt’s eyes widened at that, even under extreme situations his boy was all about being neat and shit. He watched as the girl placed her left hand over the knife wound and holding out her right hand towards him.

 

 

“I promise you, I will explain everything but I need your help.” 

 

 

He had no idea what she was asking him to do, he didn't have any kind of powers that could make Matt better. 

 

 

“Puck please, don't let him die.” 

 

 

He didn't know how to explain what happened next. 

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

It shouldn't be possible.

 

Matt Rutherford should have been dead on that sofa, in a house on the other side of Lima, from a stab wound. And yet there he was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. The place where the knife had plunged into was now clean and smooth as the day he was born. 

 

 

No scar or nothing. 

 

They had literally healed him with whatever power they had between them. Puck wondered if there were anymore people like his boy and Mickey.  

  

 ~*~

 

He had seen and done a hell of a lot of things in his short life. There were plenty of things he wasn't proud of but this... this healing people who were on the brink of death was something else. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen watching Mickey scrub her hands raw. 

 

 

He supposed now that things were OK that gave them all permission to freak the hell out. He reached out shut off the water and pulled her hands apart. They'd been scrubbed so hard her skin was almost as red as they had been when they'd been covered in Matt's blood. 

 

 

“Hey,” 

 

 

She didn’t say anything and he understood that, really he did but his mouth always had been faster than his brain. Kurt was always telling him was his main problem. 

 

“What the hell did we do tonight?” 

 

 

Her eyes were watery and shiny, like Kurt’s when he gets all happy. Only he knew that she wasn’t feeling that at all. 

 

 

“Saved a life.”

 

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still reading this, bless you. I have not abandoned this series, there are multiple parts that are already done but still in the editing process. Or what I like to call, should I erase or rewrite it completely. hahah. Ahem. Anyhoo. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
